Her Shadowed Realm
by CryptIXeeper
Summary: She grew out of control, so she was sealed. She lived long and reflected on her actions, or so she thought. Now she is offered a chance at freedom, will she take it? Or will old habits die hard. An XOver between the two. Dark Jade. AU. AR.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer__: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or Yu-Gi-Oh!, it is the property of their respective owners. However, I wish I did._

* * *

**Her Shadowed Realm**

_A Jackie Chan Adventures/Yu-Gi-Oh! FanFiction_

_Written by CryptIXeeper_

**Warnings:** _This story is an AU in both Yu-Gi-Oh! and Jackie Chan Adventures. However it will be taking place in a mishmash of both worlds, only not as you might expect. Furthermore, expect some cursing (maybe), the corruption of innocent minors by evil counterparts, and more._

**What not to expect:** _Anything above T-rating as well as any romance involving Jade C. in her young and impressionable years._

* * *

…_In the multiverse, there are uncountable plains of reality…_

…_Some are aspects of our realm…_

…_Others, Mirrors of our own reality in different times and different ways…_

…_While some…some are bridges between the two…_

* * *

…_The Shadow Realm is one such bridge. A plane of existence connected to every shadow within every plane of reality. One such reality has just been sealed from it, and one being along with it…_

The Shadow Realm was a strange place to be sure. It was a dark multitude of purples, violets, and blacks. These colors twirled and shifted randomly throughout its infinite expanse, and if one were to travel their entire lives in such a place, they would die before finding an exit…or a change in scenery. However, the Shadow Realm was not just and expanse of purple and black clouds.

Although, for worse…or better depending on your perspective, the shadow realm was not as lifeless as it first appeared. A multitude of creatures exist within this realm, snakes as long as skyscrapers and monsters all shapes and sizes populated its expanse. But past all those creatures and within the very core of the realm lay the only expanse of land in the realm. Formed of pure shadows, this land stood silent and unmoving.

However, where every other aspect of this realm was primal, one aspect was truly a relic of the…not so ancient past. There within the shadow realm stood a palace of ancient Japanese architecture made out of shadows pure and dark, but this palace was not without a ruler.

Where the palace was nothing but silence and shadows, both pure and ethereal, the throne room was not. Within the throne room, upon a throne made for a Japanese emperor of old, sat a blue woman. Her posture was that of an empress attending her court…like a shogun attending a war council. Her hair was that of a Yuki-Onna, smooth and black, while her body held the same aura that could lure men to their deaths in the cold just the same. Of course, her eyes were closed while the folds of her shadow yukata caressed her skin. She was calm and no color would escape from her eyes as the barriers of her blue skin concealed much, but not for long…

* * *

**Empress's POV:**

The Empress was in deep meditation. Such was the only thing she could do to prevent herself from going insane in this realm she was trapped. Usually her mind would only drift to and fro, to things that could have been and power she could have obtained, but not this time. Her mind was being difficult, as was the usual for her after such a large amount of time spent in the shadow realm. She had no one to talk too and her minions weren't much on talk…ever.

No, the past was on her mind this time. It was moments like these that the last bits of her humanity won out and surfaced, an occurrence all too common since she first came to this realm. She hated these moments, the moments when she would feel regret at what had occurred in her past and leave a hollow feeling within her chest. She guessed it was heartbreak, guilt, regret, shame, or perhaps all four as anger and sadness had long left her heart. Now only acceptance, and her occasional moments, remained.

The shadow woman took a deep and calming breath, steadying herself from the sudden onslaught of emotions that gave way within her meditation. She remembered when she first arrived to the realm, and how it happened.

***Flashback***

_She stood upon the precipice of a portal swirling black and purple smoke. She was 'The Jade Empress', the 'Queen of All ShadowKahn', the top Kahuna of evil within her world, and she was now being sealed because of it._

_Jade snarled at her 'Uncle' of 13 years, she often assumed he was her grandpa as he looked so ancient, but now was not the time for such thoughts. His apprentice Tohru, now a full-fledged good chi wizard stood beside him, along with her real uncle, Jackie Chan._

_She had become strong for them! Her power was now greater than any in the world and now they had decided she was too powerful! She felt betrayed by them, they kept denying her the ability to help, but when she finally could help, they still denied her._

_***Flashback within a Flashback***_

_So she turned evil, In one night she became 'The Jade Empress' by breaking into section 13's vault and absorbing the Mask of Terakudo within herself. Then she moved onto the Dog and Horse talismans, she was now completely immortal. But then she wanted more, so she broke Daolon Wong out of prison and demanded to be taught from the decrepit old man. At first he refused, but her…shadowy friends persuaded him otherwise. Of course he tried to enslave her…but she took care of that…permanently._

_Then she sought the power from within the 'Lotus Temple', and then the knowledge of those Demon sorcerers trapped in the Netherworld. They too denied her at first, but only then. Now she was the new Demon sorcerer, the most powerful of all because now she was the ONLY one. After they taught her, she removed them because they too sought to manipulate her, but they failed…they always fail._

_But now…now she had all the knowledge of Daolon Wong behind her, now she had the culmination of nine hundred years of demonic boredom in the netherworld, and now she had the knowledge of all they possessed before their sealing. She was a master of Dark Chi magic in every sense of the word. Nine legions of ShadowKhan obeyed her every whim, but it didn't last._

_***End Flashback within a Flashback***_

_Her journey to power flashed though her eyes as she stared at the J-Team, her…J-Team. Lined up, shoulder to shoulder in battle stance…against her, and they were all chanting the same good chi magic garbage against her._

"_Why didn't to let me help when you had the chance?" Jade demanded of her chanting family desperately, summoning enough ShadowKhan to darken the skies and cover their field of conflict._

"_All I wanted was for you to be proud of me! Was that too much to ask?" she cried and questioned her voice hoarse while her red eyes cried blood tears._

_Uncle looked at her with sad eyes as he paused in his chant, the others continued, but their eyes held pity. "But we were proud Jade, but now…" Uncle trailed off, not trusting himself to continue he continued his chant while Jackie continued his words to Jade._

"_But now Jade…now you are a shadow of your former self. You held so much promise, I saw it, we all saw it." Jackie gestured to the rest of the group, "But now, because you couldn't wait, because you did not have discipline, you had to dabble, you had to…kill." Jackie steeled himself before he said his final words, "Jade Empress, Queen of the ShadowKhan! We of the humans hereby seal you into the Shadow Realm…forever, but know that we will always…" his voice became quieter, "…always…view you as our friend in some cases, a little sister or granddaughter in other cases, and I…I will always view you as the daughter I never had…" Jackie bowed his head, speaking her name along two dreaded words in a whisper, "Goodbye, Jade…" _ His part said, he continued chanting.

"Yu Mo Gui Gwui Fai Di Zao" They all chanted together.

Jade…no 'The Jade Empress' closed her eyes as she listened to the droning chant. She closed her red eyes as she spoke in a whisper, "I will come back…"

Their chant continued, "**Yu Mo **Gui **Gwui** Fai **Di** Zao" as a green, wispy, and glowing energy began to surround the items they were shaking in a dulled manner.

The Empress's voice began to grow louder, growling and primal, "and when I do…"

"**Yu Mo Gui Gwui Fai Di Zao"** The green energy grew brighter, beams of it firing into a set spot, growing larger.

The Empress opened her eyes, glowing red like her demonic predecessors. She opened her mouth and black wisps of shadow escaped, a demonic echo tainted her voice as she screamed her last words while legions of her ShadowKhan descended upon her enemies, "**I Will End You!**"

And as her ShadowKhan descended, the wispy energy blasted the empress into the portal to the shadow realm, sucking the legions of her ShadowKhan into the portal with her as a final shout sealed the portal and her banishment from the world.

"**YU MO GUI GWUI FAI DI ZAO!"** In a shout, were the last voices she heard before blacking out.

***End Flashback***

She had, of course, mellowed out since her banishment. She attributed it to a lack of rigorous and boring meditation, something very needed in her timeless prison. Jade ceased her meditation and opened her blood red and glowing eyes, her current 'blast from the past' obviously wasn't going to leave anytime soon. She sat up with the precision and rigidness of everything her title of empress hinted at and walked to a viewing platform outside her throne room.

"And it still looks the same, as before…like someone decided to puke up Barney…" she stated to herself in a bored voice. She had begun to talk to herself recently, she was a decent listener at least.

The entire time she had spent in this realm had been monotone and without a way to measure…until she noticed she was becoming taller, a fact that startled her at first, as she had long learned that ShadowKhan took a long…long time to age. She had removed the dog talisman from her person after she remembered the aging patterns of ShadowKhan, and after a long debate on deciding how to tell time with her height.

After the removal of the dog talisman (She keeps it on her person so she doesn't lose it), the first time she noticed her change in height when she was looking at her minions, she estimated a gain of about five inches. Meaning she had been here for a long…long time.

Jade summoned two minions to measure her height, which was all they were good for these days, as she long gave up her schemes of plotting to escape this place, Uncle's spells were solid magic, after all. One of her minions measured her and showed her distance with its hands, approximately two maybe two and a quarter foot since she first arrived. She didn't care to know how long it had been, it brought up feelings she wasn't ready to explore anytime soon.

If she guessed, she would biologically put herself to be around 16 years of age, time to use to dog talisman. If she was going to spend eternity here she could at least spend it young. She applied to it herself yet again, she felt her aging stop and the tingling of immortality set in on her person. New magic always took getting used too.

'The Jade Empress ' turned away from the swirling chaos of the shadow realm and back to her throne room, she had indulged a brief bout of insanity, and it was time to begin her meditation anew.

* * *

***Time Passes***

Jade opened her eyes in shock, she had been disturbed from her meditation, she had felt…a pulse? She stood up quickly and at a speed unbecoming of royalty, but she didn't care. Nothing disturbed her from meditation, this place was desolate, aside from the creature of darkness here and there, and those that were intelligent couldn't speak anything intelligible, so she didn't bother.

She turned her head this time, she had felt it again, a tingle in her spine and Goosebumps along her skin, this must be…the willies…

Bringing up a blue and delicate hand, she called upon one of her ninja minions. Turning her red gaze upon the ninja she addressed the situation as was well within her right, "Take me to the imbalance." Upon hearing the order, the ninja clasped its hands and tilted its head, sinking into the shadows of the realm, it lead her there.

***Sight of the Disturbance***

What she came across with her ninja retainer in tow was anything but what she expected. She had thought it would be a Dark Chi wizard breaching the barrier, or a creature of the realm getting a little too…uppity. Not this, there were humans here, actual humans…here! Not Chi wizards or demons, actual humans like her! Well not like her but…

Their garbs were strange, that was the conclusion she came too as she watched what appeared to be a sorcerers duel, though it was strange it her. Everything was strange about both of them.

One of the sorcerers seemed to be a priest from his garb, too her eye it was of Egyptian origin. Inwardly she grimaced, he was wearing to much gold for her tastes. His only distinguishing feature seemed to be the solid gold rod like ornament he was holding.

He moved the rod and a…giant stone tablet appeared depicting some king of lizard looking monster, mindless beasts.

His opponent on the other hand, she didn't know what to make of him. He looked like he decided to play with mommies hair styles and dye kit, it was…embarrassing. If she was to assume anything having to do with an educated guess, she would have to ignore the hair. "Too much gold, yes…" she mumbled to herself, "a golden crown…a prince perhaps?" They both spoke what she assumed to be Egyptian, she recalled it to be a language she heard during one of her times with Jackie in Egypt once upon a time.

The…prince moved his hand and a stone tablet raised, it appeared to be some kind of humanoid with a funky hat and staff. It didn't look like a warrior, a wizard perhaps? It would do well to watch this match, if anything, she could learn how these humans did their magic, regardless of their sense of fashion.

So in the darkness of the shadow realm, she stood there and watched the sorcerers match in silence…

* * *

***Timeskip, After the Disturbance***

The duel had ended with no clear victor, at least, in her opinion anyway. Both of the sorcerers had pulled monsters from their respective stone tablets and battled with each other, she didn't see much point in it, chi magic was much more efficient in her opinion.

Many more such sorcerer duels begun to emerge in her domain. Jade tried to look at the bright side, at least she had a new way to tell time, but even better, she had discovered a new form of entertainment.

Although, she had also taken up the hobby of counting the duels she witnessed. Last she checked, the number stood somewhere around thirty-two perhaps? Nevertheless, she was content to let time pass her by as long as she was entertained in one form or another, why did meditation have to be so boring?

Currently, Jade found herself lounging in front of a "shadow duel" as she began to call these little escapades into her realm. Most of these sorcerers appeared to be priests, some vagabonds here and there…a civil war perhaps? But it was useless to ponder. This particular situation however, was worthy to ponder.

There were four figures in her realm facing off against each other. It appeared to be three on one, hardly fair in her opinion, but it was not her place to interfere. The Empress watched as the three figures began to hold up a hand, a golden rod, and a scale.

The one holding up his hand looked very plain, his clothes nothing but a white cloak, while the one holding up the rod appeared to be wearing to much gold, as did the one with the scale. After a moment, the rod and scale began to shine, as did one of the men's…eyes? A few more moments passed, turning the fourth and beggar looking man into an ugly monster.

Their battle raged on for quite a while, proving quite the attention grabber. She could tell the monster was tiring as the three sorcerers called forth a stone tablet and began to seal the monster away, screaming for all it was worth. Nevertheless, just like that, the battle ended. The men standing in her realm silent and contemplating while the giant stone tabled stood erected and defiant.

Supposing it was over, she began to move anew, until she saw the plain looking man's gaze resting on her person. So she did what anyone of her station would do, she gazed back.

The man looked over too his comrades, speaking in Egyptian they nodded, all three moving towards her with a purposeful gate.

Jade, however, was going to be prepared lest they try anything foul, so she summoned her legions of ShadowKhan and blanketed the entirety of the realm with their numbers to serve as a warning to the men, slightly wavering them, but ineffective at completely halting their progress. Their respective groups were a few meters apart before the man with the golden eye spoke.

"Shadow Monster, what be your purpose in tainting a holy ritual such as 'The Weighing of The Heart'?" his voice was a tone holier than thou and hostile, demanding an answer, she decided to oblige them.

"I am…" now what would she call herself, she couldn't let them call her Jade as birth names held power too sorcerers, so she opted for a lack of imagination, "…Yù, 'The Jade Empress' and…ruler of this realm." She briefly paused in thought before continuing with a more regal tone, it had been so long since she had talked to others, "Who are you to address me in such a tone? As from your attire, I am above your station in life."

Golden eye stared at her with a miffed expression, obviously annoyed at being addressed in such a way before continuing like she hadn't said a thing, misogynist bastard, clearly the world had fallen since her sealing.

The man's golden eye began to glow before she raised her hand, ceasing its splendor and whatever power it would have acted out. She could sense the item was of shadow magic, and she _**was**_ shadow magic.

"You…dare use shadow magic against Yù, Empress of the Shadow Realm?" the empress stated as her eyes regarded the man coldly, her mind racing in thought. Skidding to a halt, she chose her next words carefully, killing would do no one good, "The three of you are barred from this realm" she stated with finality, "Those that trespass upon my kingdom will find their souls trapped by my legions, until I do decide otherwise, perhaps you can send a delegation here to mend the damage your disrespect has wrought. Now be gone, before I send my legions to chase you out."

The men tried to talk, but decided the better of it, and disappeared from her realm the same way they came. She regarded their exit with cold eyes for a few more moments before she too departed, back to her home.

* * *

***Timeskip, another Disturbance***

It had been some time, she assumed, since those mortal upstarts had tried to turn her shadow magic against her. Thinking back, she regretted her actions, as shadow games had declined juristically since the encounter. Jade found herself contemplating the possibilities of going back to meditation to pass the time, which truly left something to be desired.

In fact, it had been so long since she had witnessed a game, she was beginning to drive herself crazy. Perhaps the concept of meditation was more needed than she thought. Still, even though she seemed to need it, Jade found herself resisting the thought of meditation. Now that actual entertainment had walked up to the realm and slapped its figurative face, it was hard going back.

Jade was startled from her thoughts as she felt another breach in the realm. Finally, another shadow duel; she was beginning to actually contemplate meditation again after all!

Casting her thoughts to the corners of her mind, Jade made her way over to the breach with one of her minions. However, she expected to see another shadow duel, not a lone human. Needless to say, the empress was a bit miffed.

Jade took a long and hard look at the new arrival, inwardly sighing the longer she examined his appearance. He possessed one of those golden items, which made her cautious, but not overly so. His look reminded her of a British Uncle Jackie, and he looked like he just came from an archeological dig.

Hmmm, Egypt perhaps? Of course, he did seem more modern than those tunic wearing idiots she spoke to a while ago. Though, judging by his outfit, she spoke with those idiots more than a 'while' ago.

Looking the man over a second time, Jade was afforded the sight of a golden eye that looked exactly identical to the other man she met. An inquiry was in order...so, she approached him.

* * *

***Pegasus's POV***

Pegasus was scared out of his wits, he was in Egypt with that crazy and cryptic Egyptian that seemed to have a fetish for the occult and shoved a golden orb into his eye. How he got to this place with swirling purple and black clouds boggled him to no end, but he was startled from his thoughts as he noticed a…blue Japanese woman walking towards him with…were those red eyes?

She didn't seem to acknowledge him as she came closer. Step by step the blue woman traveled silently, as if on air, with her eyes on him. Finally, she stopped about a meter and a half in front of him, as if waiting for him to ask a question.

Hesitantly, Pegasus obliged her, "W-Who are you?" he asked, inwardly flinching at his shaking voice.

The woman stared at Pegasus, making him feel uncomfortable before she finally spoke, "I'm the Jade Empress…" she paused for a moment, quirking her head to the side in obvious curiosity, "Who are you?" she asked.

Flustered at her forwardness, Pegasus replied, "Well…I'm Maximillion Pegasus…" Pegasus paused, as if debating something in his head before pointing at her skin hesitantly, "Is that your…well…natural skin color?" he asked, the current situation too surreal to leave him caring about such an inappropriate question.

The Empress raised her eyebrows with amusement in her eyes while an uncharacteristic chuckle escaped her lips before answering his question, "Yes, yes my natural skin color is blue" she said with a laugh, "But is that really the question you should be asking me? You obviously don't where you are."

Pegasus sputtered at her question, quite embarrassed before righting himself, "Ah, that was going to be my second question."

The woman cupped a palm to her chin playfully, "Well, I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine first."

Raising one of his eyebrows, Pegasus hesitantly accented with a slightly hidden nod.

Taking the nod as her signal, the woman began, "Would you happen to know what the date is?"

Of all the questions for her to ask, Pegasus hadn't expected that one, "Its April 5th, 1992. But why do you care?"

The woman let out a laugh, "I've just been here for so long, I was curious. But to answer your previous question, you..." The woman pointed at Pegasus, "Are in the Shadow Realm." Her last two words were spoken with a hint of finality.

"Where?" Pegasus asked, startled at her answer.

"The Shadow Realm" The woman said again, "It is a different dimension that connects to every shadow within your world. How you came to be here I am unsure, but I can send you back to your world if you like." The woman paused for a bit, a new idea forming in her eyes, "Scratch that, why don't you tell me how you came here, then I'll send you back."

Pegasus debated in his head about the situation, here was a blue girl with red eyes talking to him, he was in a place called the shadow realm, so she was likely a resident of this place; furthermore, she called herself the 'Jade Empress', it would probably be wise not to upset her, so he began to explain.

"I was originally in Egypt to inspire my ability to paint. In Egypt, a man appeared before me and told me that my goal didn't reside here. He was suspicious, so…I followed him secretly to an ancient Egyptian temple. When he realized what I had done, he decided to give me a test and shoved this into my eye." Pegasus gestured to the golden object, "After that…I found myself here."

The woman looked at Pegasus thoughtfully, "Well, you obviously don't belong here…so why don't I help you get out…" She paused in brief consideration before continuing, "But be sure to visit, this is one of the best conversations I've had in a long time. The last one was a jerk." After which she briefly mumbled to herself, "But I've only had two conversations here, aside from myself, so that's not saying much…"

The woman turned away from Pegasus and waved her hand in his direction, at the gesture he became alarmed, "What did you mean by send me b –"

The Jade Empress began walking back to her palace, the information she had received was troubling and she needed time to meditate.

* * *

***Timeskip, Jade's POV***

She didn't know how long it had been since she had spoken to Pegasus, but color her surprised when he showed up in her throne room during her meditation with ShadowKhan as his escorts. She didn't know whether to be glad or suspicious of his arrival.

She noticed that Pegasus had changed his attire by a considerable degree. He now sported an entire suit that was red in color, and if she had to guess silk and very expensive.

"Well you seem to have done yourself some good Pegasus, most definitely an upgrade from your…previous outfit." Jade let a little smirk appear on her face, "To what do I owe this…unexpected visit." She wondered out loud.

She couldn't help but feel the man before her had grown in confidence by leaps and bounds, but it made her feel uneasy. She hoped he wouldn't travel the unhealthy route of his predecessor and try to use shadow magic against her, she rather liked talking to him.

Pegasus smiled nonchalantly, "I honestly hadn't expected you to be honest." Pausing with a shrug Pegasus smirked, "When I first learned to voluntarily enter the shadow realm, I decided to seek out the ruler of such a place, if there even happened to be one…so that I might bargain with them." he finished in a business-like tone.

Jade frowned, she had so hoped that this was a social call, "Business?" she feigned interest, "I had hoped this would be a social call. I last saw you…what, four years ago I'm guessing from your age. You could have at least visited." She pouted with childish tone to her voice.

"I would have Empress, but you never told me where to find you. The shadow realm is vast and I had honestly expected to never to see you again. In fact, I have only now realized just what the title you gave me meant." He finished lamely.

"Well I'm still a bit miffed." She responded in a slightly put off tone, pausing then sighing before continuing, "So what was this business you spoke of?" her tone clearly disinterested.

She assumed Pegasus took notice of her tone because he immediately set off in a generic business pitch, "After my first trip here, when you sent me back, I discovered the history of the Shadow Games. I became intrigued by the stone tablets involved in these games, so I decided to experiment." Pegasus then gestured to his golden eye, "This…is the Millennium Eye, one of the seven millennium items with access to shadow magic and the ability to travel and send others to this realm, but also send beings…out of it. So I—"

Jade interrupted him with a raised hand and vocal interjection, "Did you say…send beings…out of the shadow realm?" she inquired curiously with a serious tone.

Pegasus looked a bit startled before he began again, "Why…yes, these ancient artifacts can summon monsters into our world from the shadow realm. In fact, I have developed a medium to help ease the transition for a monster from the shadow realm into our world with a game called 'Duel Monsters'" taking a deck of cards out from his pocket, Pegasus briefly inquired, "Can I show a demonstration?"

Jade nodded, intrigued and partially excited at what Pegasus was telling her.

Pegasus sat down in front of the Empress, the ShadowKhan escorts watching his every move, and shuffled his deck. Finally deeming his work satisfactory, he proceeded to lay down illustrated cards of monsters that Jade had seen before as well as explaining the rules of his game. Specifically, he demonstrated the 'Blue Eyes, White Dragon' and 'Dark Magician' cards from the very first shadow duel she had seen in his examples.

Reaching over and picking up a card, she examined it, "And you are sure these cards will act as a medium out of this realm?" she asked with her eyebrows raised skeptically towards Pegasus.

"Quite positive your highness…and that brings us to my business proposal." Pegasus responded.

"I'm willing to hear it, my interest has been piqued." Jade said, a slight smile gracing her lips and signaling Pegasus to get on with it.

"I want to make you into a card." Pegasus said bluntly, "There are certain, goals outside this realm that I must realize by bringing back the shadow games and a powerful individual such as you would benefit my goals extensively." He finished, waiting for the Empress to respond.

Of course, Jade couldn't believe her luck. She had been about to ask of him the same thing he was offering her, only years of meditation had prevented such an event, and now she had the upper hand. Jade smirked inwardly, "I will submit to such an action; however, I have a few conditions that must be upheld."

Pegasus nodded thoughtfully, "As long as their reasonable, I am willing to accept such stipulations."

Jade held up a blue hand and began to count off with her fingers, "First, my card must be unique and the only one of its kind." At Pegasus's nod she continued, "Second, I want the ability to request any card, unique or no, until I have made a full…deck." Another nod from Pegasus, this time hesitant yet…a little excited, "and third, I want to have the right to choose who will use my personal card, and the deck I build. Are these terms acceptable?"

"Very acceptable, your highness…" Pegasus gathered his cards and stood, "If you will excuse me your highness, I will get my painting materials and we can begin right away." Pegasus said as he bowed and left the palace while escorted by ShadowKhan.

Jade stared at his back, and when he left, smirked, "Yes, do hurry back…" she purred with satisfaction, "Then we can begin…right…away." And with those words, a dark chuckle echoed throughout the palace.

* * *

***Jade and Pegasus Omake***

Pegasus was scared out of his wit, he was in Egypt with that crazy and cryptic Egyptian that seemed to have a fetish for the occult and shoved a golden orb into his eye. How he got to this place with swirling purple and black clouds boggled him to no end, but he was startled from his thoughts as he noticed a…blue Japanese woman walking towards him with…were those red eyes?

She didn't seem to acknowledge him as she came closer. Step by step the blue woman traveled silently, as if on air, with her eyes on him. Finally, she stopped about a meter and a half in front of him, as if waiting for him to ask a question.

Hesitantly, Pegasus obliged her, "W-Who are you?" he asked, inwardly he flinched at his shaking voice.

The woman seemed to contemplate the question before answering, "I'm Yù…"

Silence seemed to scrape at their meeting place, he could of sworn he heard a crow a while ago…

"No not me, you." He stated with confusion.

"Yes, I'm Yù" she stated.

"Just answer the question, who are you?" he demanded.

"I have told you!" she answered with a slightly more exasperated tone of voice.

"Are you deaf?"

"No, Yù is blind."

"I'm not blind, you blind!"

The woman raised her voice a little, "That is what I just said!"

Pegasus responded with a swift and annoyed, "You just said what?"

"I did not say what, I just said Yù –"

Pegasus broke her off, "That's what I'm asking you!"

"And Yù is answering!"

Pegasus pointed a finger at the blue woman, loudly saying "Shut up!" pointing to the ShadowKhan accompanying her Pegasus spoke again, "You!"

"Yes?" She responded.

Swerving his finger back at her, "Not you, him!"

"What's your name?" Pegasus demanded.

"Mi…"

"Yes you!" Pegasus shouted

The ShadowKhan pointed to itself, "I'm Mi"

The blue woman interjected between the two of them, "He is Mi, and I'm Yù"

Pegasus proceeded to start yelling, "I am sick of playing games! You, me!" He started pointing at them randomly, "Everybody around here, Him!" he pointed to a ShadowKhan that randomly appeared, only to have the blue woman banish him from her realm with a shout of annoyance.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So yeah, there's the story for everyone to see. Like it, hate it. _Updates of this story will be irregular, just as a warning._

Oh, and don't mind the screwed grammar, spelling, obvious plot holes, and OOCness. Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't quite my strong suit, but I saw potential, so if anyone could help me get chronology right, Characters back into character, what not, I would be happy.

Beta reader: Yeah…I need some of that.

Yù – Apparently, Google says it means Jade and since I don't speak Chinese, I am inclined to accept it unless someone else knows better. Yeah I know, I'm soooo creative.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer__: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or Yu-Gi-Oh!, it is the property of their respective owners. However, I wish I did._

* * *

**Her Shadowed Realm**

_A Jackie Chan Adventures/Yu-Gi-Oh! FanFiction_

_Written by CryptIXeeper_

**Warnings:** _This story is an AU in both Yu-Gi-Oh! and Jackie Chan Adventures. However it will be taking place in a mishmash of both worlds, only not as you might expect. Furthermore, expect some cursing (maybe), the corruption of innocent minors by evil counterparts, and more._

**What not to expect:** _Anything above T-rating as well as any romance involving Jade C. in her young and impressionable years._

* * *

***Uncle's Rare Cards, San Francisco***

Jade Chan was currently wrapped in a multitude of covers and bed sheets messily spread across her bed. Her sleeping habits had always been violent and disorganized. Consequently giving aid to an appearance somewhat similar to a mummy wrapped like a cocoon. It just so happened to be morning outside her window and the sound of morning birds chirping could be heard, though their ability to wake those in a deep sleep was deftly defeated by the young Chan's blaring alarm clock.

"GAAAAH!" went a loud and startled yell as she was forcefully awoken by the obnoxious noise of her alarm clock. Jade's cocoon of covers, previously a barrier against the coldness of the night, now acted as a physical restraint as she tried and failed to stop herself from rolling off her bed and onto the hard wood floor.

She was now fully awake and groaning as she struggled to get the covers off her person and back onto the bed. The alarm was still blaring as she reached over and turned it off, she could do without the infernal noise of her alarm clock. A sleepy Jade took mental note of the time; it was 6:00 AM.

Her next fifteen minutes were spent brushing her teeth, combing her hair, and getting dressed in a rather frenzied manner. She could already hear Uncle and Tohru downstairs eating breakfast as she made her way down the stairs from the guest room in Uncle's shop.

Walking into the kitchen Jade couldn't help but marvel at Tohru's size yet again, she often found herself wondering just how Uncle had managed to turn the man over from a life of crime. It was amazing just how much Uncle seemed to trust the former criminal turned shop assistant when regarding the circumstances of his arrival into their lives.

One day the large man just barged into Uncle's shop, looking for stuff to steal. Luckily, Uncle had still been up and cleaning the shop when it happened. She was still curious as to how Uncle had managed to take down a man ten times his size and pestered him to teach her how to do that, but he never would. He would always say it "Didn't matter" or "It was too dangerous to teach." Whatever the reason Uncle had to leave her in the dark, Jade knew it wouldn't do her any good to pester him unless she wanted to be chewed out for a couple hours by the old man.

But where Tohru was just a curiosity, Uncle was an enigma. Though she called the man Uncle, he wasn't really, but she knew he was family. However, her real uncle was currently gallivanting around in Egypt due to private funding. His searches and discoveries were funded by 'Industrial Illusions', she had no idea why, but she did know that he had the audacity to not bring her along.

Jade pictured in her mind's eye what it must have been like in Egypt, with all those ancient ruins everywhere you looked her uncle Jackie must have been having a field day. Though, she did find it rather strange that the CEO of Industrial Illusions tended to work alongside him on his expeditions. Jade had the pleasure of meeting that man in person with her Uncle one time when she secretly smuggled herself to Egypt with Jackie. Mr. Pegasus was a bit…eccentric, but if she was honest with herself she also found him rather eerie.

"—de! Jade!" her uncle's crabby voice disrupted her thoughts, "Jade! You are going to be late for school!"

Jade glanced at the kitchen clock, "AH! You're right!" she started wolfing down her breakfast.

"One more thing! Eat slower, rushing bad for digestiooooon!" her uncle announced.

"Got it Uncle!" finally finishing her breakfast, Jade rushed over and placed her dishes in the kitchen sink while turning to leave for the shop door.

"One more thing! Pick up your backpack, you will forget your homework." Briefly pausing for a nanosecond, he began shooting off orders like a machine gun, "One more thing! Pick up coffee filters from store when you return from school, Uncle misses his coffeeeee! One more thing! Shop will be closed when you get back, today is mungbean sandwich special at market."

"Ok, got it Uncle!" She waved as she hoisted her backpack on her shoulder and ran out the door, hopefully she wouldn't be late to school.

"Tohru clean dishes in kitchen sink, Uncle wants kitchen clean!" Uncle ordered loudly.

Sighing, Tohru complied with a, "Yes Sensei" before moving his giant form over to the kitchen sink, beginning to wash dishes.

* * *

***On Way to School, San Francisco***

Jade was currently running on the sidewalk, rushing too school as quickly as possible. Checking per wrist watch, she yelped and picked up speed all the while muttering audibly, "Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!" She had picked up the habit from her uncle Jackie, but none of the Chans aside from her had noticed the quirk.

After about two minutes of a full on sprint, her public school appeared in her sight. A minute later and she arrived at the gates, hearing one of the warning bells. Whether it was the warning bell or the late bell, she didn't know, but she was hoping it was the former.

The young Chan arrived at her class panting and slightly wheezing from such sudden exertion, she had tried to wake up early just to avoid this particular scenario. Opening the door and heading to her seat, she was halted by the homeroom teacher.

"Mrs. Chan, you're late" the woman stated with a serious tone in her voice.

"A—AH! I'm—" Jade took a deep breath, trying to gather oxygen, "Sorry, it — was a long run." She finished lamely. Thankfully, her teacher Miss Hertman seemed to accept the excuse with a heavy sigh.

"Just…try not to let it happen again." The teacher informed with slight exasperation in her voice.

Moving to her seat, Jade plopped her backpack down on the floor with a sigh. Now she just had to survive the rest of the day.

* * *

***Recess, San Francisco Public School***

Finally! Recess! Her brain need a much deserved and hard earned break after all that knowledge cramming goodness, she inwardly grimaced. However, she spied her "friend" Drew hunched over along with an average gathering of kids near the outside metal bleachers. Jade wanted a better look, so she decided to join the gathering and do some information gathering.

"I flip my face down monster card to reveal Man-Eating Bug, and its special effect just destroyed your Celtic Guardian!" Drew yelled with hardly veiled excitement.

Jade raised her eyebrows at Drew's outburst before she let herself be noticed, "Really Drew, playing cards?" she said with a slight smirk on her face.

Drew turned to look at her with a rather…serious expression considering the game they were playing, "What have you been doing, living under a rock?" Drew asked with feigned shock, "Oh yeah, you have! Cause that's where all the mummies are!" he said, responding to his own question.

Jade narrowed her eyes into a scowl, "I have not been living under a rock!" she said with a raised voice, "I just…don't know what the dumb game is called, alright!" Jade shot back with annoyance.

Drew raised his eyebrows in slightly feigned shock, "How can you **not** know about Duel Monsters? Your Uncle owns a freaking card shop!"

"I haven't been paying attention to his stocks alright!" Jade snapped with embarrassment.

This time Drew was rightfully shocked, "What do you mean 'haven't been paying attention', as soon as this game came out it was a hit!" he waved his hands around as if to emphasize his point, "They have card tournaments all over the dang place! In fact, its so much of a hit that their considering developing a holographic system for this game!" Drew's voice began to leak excitement and fangirlism, "How could you miss the big signs all over the place advertising a city wide Duel Monsters tournament, you must be blind if you had."

Jade started sputtering, "I-I'm not blind, I just didn't care till now OK!"

Just then, the period bell rang. Drew threw up his hands in mock surrender, "Jeeze, don't get your panties in a bunch mummy girl **(1)**."

Jades face was blank, but turned red when she realized just what he said, I'll freaking kill him! She shouted internally, they were only thirteen and the boy was already enough of a misogynist to rival most grown men.

Sighing angrily with a red face, Jade made her way back to homeroom. All the while, her feet stomped along the ground showing her badly hidden anger.

* * *

***Way to Uncle's Shop, San Francisco***

Finally! School is over! Jade mentally shouted for joy as she wove her body around the crowds of San Francisco and towards her Uncle's shop.

It must have been fifteen minutes of walking before she arrived at her destination, running was definitely faster, but also less worth spending energy on. Fiddling in her backpack, Jade pulled out an extra set of shop keys and inserted them into the door, turning the key with an audible click.

The young Chan happened to notice a small brown package resting right behind the shop door, mailman must have come today she realized, before flipping over the "Closed" sign to "Open" and carrying the mystery package to the game shop register and setting it on the store counter.

Jade pulled up a stool to sit on, even at thirteen she was still pretty short for her age. Dumbing her fingers along the countertop, she took notice of the mystery package a second time and did a trouble take at the "Addressed to:" line, mostly because the package was addressed to **her.**

She peered at the address which read:

_Addressed To: _

_Jade Chan_

_Uncle's Rare Cards_

_415 Bush St & Grant Ave_

_San Francisco, California 94108_

Upon further examination, Jade found that the package was sent from Cairo by her Uncle Jackie. So without further thought she tore into the package, revealing a medium sized white cardboard box and a letter. She decided to read the letter first.

_Dear Jade,_

_I just finished another expedition with my sponsor and guess what? It was a success! We actually found a tomb this time depicting Egyptian hieroglyphics and mythological creatures. I was so excited! For my efforts, my sponsor decided to give me a deck of playing cards and a manual for a game called 'Duel Monsters' that was developed by his company. He told me it was a very popular game to play, so I thought you might enjoy these. Have fun, and I hope you enjoy my gift._

_P.S. Please make sure you don't forget to do your homework…_

_P.P.S. Please be sure to read the newest magazine of 'Histories Mysteries' this month, their doing an article about me._

_Love,_

_Your Uncle Jackie_

Jade couldn't believe her luck! She just heard of the game today and PRESTO, she got a free deck of her very own cards! Now she would be able to play too! She made a mental note to thank her uncle for thinking of her and decided to see the cards she got.

She opened the white box to reveal two items, the first appeared to be a mildly thick book that she assumed covered the rules of 'Duel Monsters', and the second was a black leather deck holder with blue outlines and what she assumed to be a stylized picture of a demon called an 'Oni'. She had to hand it to her uncle, the holder seemed very well made and even had a clip so that it could attach to belts and pants.

Now it was time to look at her cards. Jade flipped the top of the holder up carefully, like she was unwrapping a precious and fragile piece of artwork, and stifled a gasp because there they were, **Her** cards. She carefully withdrew her deck from the card holder, she had no idea how to play the game yet but she didn't care, she was curious about the card names and their pictures.

Picking out her first card, she examined it.

'_Average Civilian Girl'_ the card's name read. The card's picture depicted a girl of Asian descent, wearing an orange short-sleeved sweatshirt with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, along with light blue Jeans and red sneakers with yellow shoelaces **(2.)**. Her eyes were amber in color and she was in a KungFu-ish stance, as if prepared to ward off attackers.

However, though her eyes were defiant and filed with life, the cards scenery and her facial expression said otherwise. Her face held a look of permanent worry while the scenery depicted a dark alleyway with a spiky haired shadow being cast upon her while her back was to the wall **(3.)**.

Jade then decided to read the cards description (As it was a common monster card and not an effect monster card).

_This average civilian girl is strong in spirit, will, and holds much potential; however, she is very adventurous and often finds herself frequently in dangerous situations._

_Attack: 800 Defense: 400_

She didn't know what the numbers meant, but it was decided, this card was one of her favorites. She couldn't help but contemplate the girl on her sense of fashion as well.

Jade sorted through the rest of the deck, but she couldn't for the life of her, find a card that left more of an impression on her than '_Average Civilian Girl_', there were some variations of her decidedly favorite card, but none of her cards left more of an impression than a passing thought. That was, until she came across the decks last card…

Jade didn't know when it happened, but her fingers caught on the sides of the card, then she saw the picture…and her breath hitched. Suddenly, she wasn't in Kansas anymore.

Dark purple and black shadows danced all around her, she was actually quite intrigued, but her intrigue soon changed to fear as soon as she heard the footsteps. It was almost as if she was in a horror movie.

…_Step…Step…Step…Step…_

Jade felt a shiver down her spine, often what Uncle called the willies, but she never had it happen until now. The young Chan forget she was holding her breath and finally took one haggard gasp of air with some difficultly. It was strange, she was having trouble breathing.

Soon, the steps ceased…as if waiting. Then…the dark purple and black clouds around her dissipated a small amount, allowing her to see further, but what she saw was something unworldly.

There before her, stood a blue-skinned and red eyed woman. Jade had to admit that the figure's beauty was one she often saw in paintings and read about in legends. The woman's yukata was wrapped tightly and formally around her hips, hugging her body and emphasizing her figure. It was black in color while it depicted what looked like the starry night sky with a full moon, the yukata was so detailed. Jade could have sworn the picture actually **moved**. The woman's hair was black, long and straight, like that of a snow woman in Japanese mythology. Jade found herself hoping she would grow up to be that beautiful.

She assumed the woman was Japanese at first glance, but then took notice of her face, no…she was Chinese. During which Jade stared at the woman with wide eyes, the purple and black clouds around her seemed to shift before disappearing completely into the horizon of a colorless sky with a colorless and monotone moon.

Jade stifled a gasp. Her surroundings were literally dead. Ruins of buildings dotted the land as far as her eye could see while dead plant life was scattered about what was left empty. But that was not what drew her rapt attention, the land was beginning to become plot out with shadows as blue-skinned and black clad figures rose from the darkness and formed legion upon legion around her. Each and every dark figure seemed to bow to the blue-skinned woman without actually doing so.

_A silky voice, smooth like the shadows, spoke, "Jade Chan…At last, we meet …"_

* * *

***Uncle's Rare Cards, San Francisco***

Jade awoke with a start and tried to calm her pounding chest. That was quite the nightmare. She noticed that she had been drooling and was quite thankful to discover she hadn't done it on her cards. She then remembered the coffee filters that Uncle wanted her to buy. Thank goodness she had remembered or else Uncle would have complained too no end.

She packed her cards back into a deck form until she again saw the card that began her daytime nightmare. Jade wanted to examine it before she closed the store and went shopping.

'_Yù, The Jade Empress'_ the name was Italic with purple and black inlay. It was different from the other cards, she could feel it. If she were honest with herself, she would say the card scared her, why? She had no idea, but it did.

The card depicted the woman she saw in her dream, down to the last detail. The card background itself was even colored a dark blue to match the skin of the woman. Scary, yet beautiful, all wrapped in one of her cards.

She finished packing her deck and clipped it to her belt. She couldn't help but feel a strange connection to that card as well, but it was creepy. Jade shook her head out from her thoughts, _'Average Civilian Girl' _was absolutely, positively, her favorite card within her deck, and the creepy card only reinforced her views.

Jade walked over to the shops entrance and flipped the "Open" sign back to "Closed", closed and locked the shop. Then went to go shopping, while her eyes focused on the 'Duel Monsters' manual she decided to grab at the last minute. It was time to buy some coffee filters.

* * *

***Chinatown Market, San Francisco***

Jade filtered through the crowded streets with a determined goal, she needed to find some coffee filters, but not just any coffee filters, Uncle's favorite coffee filters. He would be grouchy the rest of the week if she didn't get it right. Peering through the streaming crown she was making her way through, she finally spotted her goal, The Kāfēi **(4.)** storefront.

Quickly entering the shop, Jade hunted for her special bounty, KnB Coffee filters **(5.)**. Ok, she had her quarry, now it was time to go. She moved up through the checkout to pay for the item and left the store, headed for the park. Maybe she would get some time to read the manual.

Jade found herself at the park five minutes later. Looking over the park, the swings appeared the best place for a quiet place to read. So she sat down, brought out the book, and began reading, for how long she didn't know because when she looked up the sun was starting to set. Wait…sunset?

Jade jerked herself out of her reading, "GAH! Uncles going to kill me!" she practically screamed, gathering up her gear and running to her Uncle's shop. He was not going to be happy.

Arriving at Uncle's shot in a near spring and trip of about 1 minute, she prepared to sneak in. Maybe he wouldn't notice her—

*Ding, Ding* Drat, she had jostled the door. Now all that was left was Uncles—

"AIIIYAH! Jade! Why are you home so late, Uncle was worried sick!" he began to yell.

Quickly apologizing, Jade tried to remedy the situation, "I'm sorry Uncle, I just got so caught up in reading at the park that I..." she searched for the words, "Lost track of time?" she finished lamely, inwardly flinching at how that last bit came off as a question.

"Fweh, it does not matter anymore, you are here. Now, did you get Uncle his coffee filters?" Uncle asked.

Jade nodded dumbly before handing Uncle the shopping bag, she had honestly excepted a punishment, not for him to just 'roll with it'.

Her Uncle peered into the bag, his eyes widening with a joy that shouldn't have been there for coffee filters. "Ai-ch-ch-cha, Tohru!" Uncle yelled, "Prepare coffee maker, Uncle has new filters!" he yelled again, walking towards the kitchen leaving Jade dumbstruck.

A brief pause, and then Uncle poked his head out of the kitchen door, "One more thing! Jade's T.V. privileges are revoked for tomorrow, teach you to come back late. One more thing! Remember to do your homework before you go to bed!" his head disappeared into the kitchen when he finished.

Jade snapped her fingers with a "Ch" and an audible "Awwwww". She was so hoping she would have gotten away with that. Never mind, at least she had that manual to read.

She began to go through the end of the day motions, close the shop, and lock the door, the usual. When everything on her to-do list was finished, she headed towards her room, put on her pajamas, and began to toil away at her homework.

After an hour had passed, she had finished all her assignments. But then it occurred to her, since she had these 'Duel Monster' cards she could try them out on Drew! Mentally chiding herself, Jade took a step back from that train of thought, she didn't even know how to play 'Duel Monsters' yet, let alone actually duel someone and win.

Sighing, Jade set her card holder on her nightstand. She couldn't help but go over the day's events and marvel at how lucky she was because her uncle's gift had made a bad day feel…better.

She closed her eyes and tucked herself in, tomorrow was going to be a good day.

"_Jade…"_ a playful voice began, _"Oh Jade…"_ Its voice grew louder, "_BOO!"_

Jade was startled from her deep sleep, letting loose a loud and yelpish, "GAAAAH!" Her head swiveled every which way so fast she might injure herself. She was in that grey and black monochrome nightmare again.

Looking around, Jade noticed a calm pond with a dead tree near its edge with a lone branch dipping into the water.

"_Jade…"_ came the playful voice yet again, the voice was behind her. Her head swiveled quickly to see who it was, but no one was there. Though, Jade could hardly care with her heard beating like a Jack Rabbit.

"_Jade!"_ the voice shouted her name playfully.

Turning towards the direction of the voice yet again, Jade hadn't actually expected to see anyone but was startled back and onto the ground when she saw the blue woman appear out of nowhere.

"_Ah! You found me!"_ the woman laughed merrily while she lounged on the dead tree's branch, spinning her finger in the water without a care.

Jade was holding her chest, trying to steady her heartbeat. Her face was covered by surprise and fear as she demanded, a bit too loudly, "Who are you!" trying to sound intimidating, but failing. It was hard to demand respect when your legs were shaking.

Still, the blue woman twirled fingers in the water as if ignoring Jade's shouted question. However, right before Jade lost her temper a second time due to her fear, the woman slowly turned her head towards Jade and said in a playful voice, _"I'm __Yù"_

* * *

***Jade's Room***

Jade awoke with a gasp and a fearful scream, one of her hands was clutching her chest tightly. She could feel her heart pounding like no tomorrow.

Turning her head towards her alarm clock, she tried and failed to stifle a groan, it was 1:00 a.m.

Jade buried her head back into her pillow, it was going to be a looooong night.

* * *

***Uncle's Rare Cards, San Francisco***

A good day, A GOOD DAY! Stupid stupid stupid…Jade silently raged in her head, she felt completely miserable today. She wasn't sure when sleep had finally arrived, most likely sometime around 4:00 a.m.

Not only did she feel miserable, but today was another school day and she really, really, didn't feel up to it.

Luckily, Jade was in the kitchen eating breakfast with Uncle and Tohru when she got an idea. "Uncle, I'm not feeling too well, can I stay home today?" she said in her best sick voice.

"No" Uncle said, not even looking up from his newspaper.

Well there goes that idea, she really didn't have a choice in the matter it appeared. At least she got her homework done, now the teacher wouldn't give her grief for it. She groaned, staring at her breakfast the best she could. When breakfast was over, Jade noticed the time was around 6:30 a.m. If she left now she wouldn't need to run the whole way.

Quickly putting away her dishes, she went to her room and gathered her things. Jade made sure to latch her deck holder onto the side of her pants and grab the game manual, she would have something to do at recess now instead of having to listen to Drew's prattle.

She checked another clock reading 6:35 a.m. It was time to go.

Jade made her way to the shop exit and in her best sickly voice said, "See you…I'm off to school." And turned to leave, but the moment was interrupted by Uncle.

"Have fun at school Jade! One more thing! Jade is very good faker, but needs more classes to become true master!" he yelled, not even looking up from the paper while he sipped his coffee.

Grrrrr, Uncle was too smart for his own good.

"Tohru!" Uncle yelled, "More Coffee!"

Jade snickered to herself, at least when it came to anything aside from coffee, tea, and mungbean sandwiches. She was still snickering as she began to walk off to school.

* * *

***Public School, San Francisco***

If Jade was thankful for anything today, it was the walk to school. It had been uneventful, calm, and peaceful. She didn't feel nearly as miserable as she had when she awoke. That, was perhaps the best thing she could have hoped for given the circumstances of how a two hour sleep feels.

This time she came to school on time, if she had to guess by the look in Ms. Hartman's eyes. It made her kind of sad, but the impressed look her teacher was giving her quickly turned her frown upside-down. Of course, Jade handed in her homework, again changing the teachers expression to one of doubt. That hurt.

Yes, she could admit that homework was boring. Yes, she realized that her actually doing her homework was a miracle in and of itself. Yes, a little part of her was a tincy tiny bit curious at what exactly possessed her to actually do her homework yesterday. However, she was still a bit offended at the look of amazement on her teachers face.

Jade rubbed the back of her head in an embarrassed sort of way, then headed to her seat and sat down. The looks on the other student's faces weren't helping that much as she felt a slight color come to her cheeks. Come on! She silently shouted to herself. She knew this wasn't how things normally went with her, but these expressions of shock and awe were totally uncalled for!

Maybe it was Uncle, he was always really stubborn about this sort of thing. No…couldn't be Uncle, he had told her to do her homework before. Let's see…what had been different about yesterday. Ah! Her gift, that must have been it. She had been so happy about her gift yesterday that doing her homework didn't really seem to matter at the time**.**

Jade was unintentionally nodding with a smile at her thoughts. Yes, that was most defiantly it.

Class hadn't started yet, so with nothing to do Jade began to read her game manual. After a few minutes, she had the aching suspicion that someone was staring at her. Looking around revealed the culprit to be none other than Drew, who had a weird look on his face before he quickly looked away and went back to whatever he had been doing.

Weird, but she paid no more thought to Drew as the late bell rung and class began. Though, if she looked, she would have seen Drew and several other kids looking at her with hooded expressions and slowly growing smirks on their faces.

* * *

***Recess, San Francisco***

Of course, the universal constant of the world, class had been boring. Math, Biology, History, no matter the subject, it had been boring. The only good thing, and perhaps strangest thing out of the entire day, was that she actually paid attention this time. Somehow, it was hard not to.

Jade remembered a little episode the previous period that brought a smile to her face and a snicker to her voice. She hadn't been paying attention, honestly, she seriously thought she hadn't been paying attention, but when Ms. Hartman called on her to answer a question, she had actually responded correctly. That would be a moment she would absolutely treasure.

The facial expressions of Ms. Hartman, the entire class, and herself if she had looked in a mirror would have been priceless, a picture moment as some would say. Of course, a little silence had passed for about five seconds before Ms. Hartman began the class again without a hitch.

Jade was still snickering to herself with a smile on her face, lost such deep recollection of previous events that she didn't hear a group of children approach her and quickly snatch the 'Duel Monsters' manual she had been reading on the bleachers.

"Duel Monsters Jade? What, so were interested now?" Drew questioned mockingly, waving the book around in a playful manner as the group of kids laughed at her expense.

Jade was annoyed, no wait not annoyed, she was pissed! Here she was, minding her own business, and then the assholes come out to play. She lunged for the book in defiance, "Give it back Drew, I got that as a gift!" she shouted angrily.

"Oh? Why should I? How could you get it as a gift the first _day_ you even found out about the game?" He taunted. "Who gave it to you, your Uncle? You're digging the dirt with tiny brushes Uncle Jackie wouldn't know cool if it bit him." Drew laughed at his own joke, still waving the book around to tease her, then decided to read it with the group of kids around him acting like a barrier.

"Ooooh, this is expensive Mummy girl. Wha'd yah do, spend all your money on it?", looking at the book again, he tsked "Much too expensive for someone who doesn't even have cards. Why don't yah give it to me, someone who can actually play the game?" He laughed as the group around him laughed as well.

"I have cards!" Jade blurted out, and then cringed at what she just said. She didn't even know how to play the game, and now they would try to crush her in the dirt! Nice going Jade.

"You have cards?" he cried in feign astonishment, "Well that changes everything! Now you can actually _play_ the game with us! Uncle got you your cards, honestly how stupid do you think we are?" Drew demanded.

"It's true, my Uncle did get me my cards! And their better than you're cards hands down!" she shouted impulsively, not paying attention to her words.

Drew's eyebrows perked with feigned curiosity, "Oh? their better are they?" then he smirked, "Then you wouldn't mind Dueling me to find out…now would you?

Jade stood there like a deer in the headlights with her eyes wide, then she looked down quietly mumbling, "But I don't know how to play." She couldn't believe the situation she was in because of her big mouth.

Drew smirked, "Oh, then you're in luck!" he said a little loudly, "Since you don't know how to play 'Duel Monsters' we can show you how!" he practically announced to the whole playground, "And since I'm so nice, we can make this an 'Official Ranking Game' **(6.)** I'll even go easy on you!" he yelled even louder before adding a little less loudly with a taunting tone of voice, "Or are yah chicken?…shrimp"

Oh he did not just say that! She mentally screamed, no one called her short! No One! "I'm not a shrimp! I'm just small for my age!" she screamed indignantly, "Fine!, You're on!. I'll wipe the floor with you…you asshole!" she shouted.

Drew's smirk only seemed to widen at the insult as the kids behind him began to mockingly gasp at such a "Bad word" being said. "Thems are fightin' words shrimpy, Tell ya what, I'll even let you use the game manual while I "teach" you how to play." He remarked haughtily, "In fact, we can do it right now, right here, in the middle of the playground. It won't take long for me to "show you the ropes"", Drew then threw the book to Jade for her to catch badly while he sat down and took out his 'Duel Monsters' deck, shuffling it, then waiting for her.

Jade took her cards out, copying what Drew did when she shuffled it. Then she quickly flipped the pages of her manual to where it mentioned the card positions and layouts. Jade mentally congratulated herself for reading up on the different types of monsters, traps, and spell cards yesterday **(7.)**.

* * *

***Dueling at Recess, TimeCrunch***

Jade: 2000 Lifepoints

Drew: 2000 Lifepoints

"Let's Duel!" Drew shouted as he began to draw five cards**(8.)**, "Challenger goes first." He smirked as he drew **(9.)** another card. Examining his cards he announces his turn, "I summon Trakodon in Attack mode and place two cards face down, then I end my turn." Smirking as he finished.

Jade tried to ignore Drew as she began to draw five cards, drawing a sixth card to begin her turn. She tried to analyze her hand as best she could, spotting 2 monster cards, 2 trap cards, and a spell card.

Jade's Hand:

'_The first Enforcement'_ Lvl 3 Warrior normal monster card

Attack: 400

Defense: 1400

'_Great Sumo'_ Lvl 5 Warrior effect monster card

Attack: 800

Defese: 1900

'_Nightingale Floor'_ Trap card

Effect: Lowers attack by 300 points.

'_Counter Spell'_ Trap card

Effect: Negates one spell or trap card before it can take effect.

'_Locator Spell'_ Spell card

Effect: Choose one Lvl 4 or less monster card and place in in your hand, then shuffle your deck.

'_Adventure City'_ Field card

Effect: Increase Attack and Defense of Warrior monsters by 300 points.

"Ok, I place one monster card face down in defense position, place three cards face down, and then activate my spell card _'Locator Spell'_ to add a Lvl 4 or lower monster from my deck to my hand." Jade began looking through her deck and picked her favorite card _'Average Civilian Girl'_ then shuffled her deck. "I end my turn."

"My turn now!" Drew…drew a card from his deck then began his turn. "I place one card face down then attack your face down card with Trakodon, say goodbye to your card."

"I activate my trap card, _'Nightingale Floor'_ and lower your monsters attack by 300 points." Jade then flipper over her face down monster card, _'The First Enforcement'_ sending Trakodon to the graveyard and damaging Drew's Life points by 400. A kid keeping score made a little rewrite to the notepad he was holding.

Drew made a face at the results of his attack angrily, "I place a monster card face down in defense position and end my turn."

Jade began her turn by drawing a card, if this was how the game worked, she could get used to it quickly.

Jade: 2000

Drew: 1600

Jade's Hand:

'_Great Sumo'_ Lvl 5 Warrior effect monster card

Attack: 800

Defese: 1900

'_Adventure City'_ Field card

Effect: Increase Attack and Defense of Warrior monsters by 300 points.

'_Average Civilian Girl'_ Warrior normal monster card

Attack: 800

Defense: 400

'_Go Fu, The Mercenary'_ Warrior Lvl 5 effect monster card

Attack: 1600

Defense: 1200

"I'll play _'Adventure City'_ raising the points of any warrior on the field by 300, then I sacrifice my monster card _'The First Enforcements'_ to summon _'Go Fu, The Mercenary'_ who can automatically destroy one Lvl 4 or lower monster card when summoned. Now I attack your life points with Go Fu!"

Drew flipped up one of his face down cards, "I activate _'Negate Attack'_ and stop your attack from going through."

Jade frowned, "Then I end my turn."

Drew began his turn, drawing a card and examining his hand of three cards. "I place a monster card face down in defense position, then I end my turn."

Jade could tell Drew was growing frustrated, and she was beginning to feel more confident herself. Jade drew a card, beginning her turn.

Drew: 1600

Jade: 2000

Monsters on Field:

(Jade) – '_Go Fu, The Mercenary'_

(Drew) – One face down in defense position.

Spells and Traps on field:

(Jade) – _'Counter Spell'_, _'Adventure City'_

(Drew) – 2 cards face down

Drew's Hand: 2 cards

Jade's Hand:

'_Great Sumo'_ Lvl 5 Warrior effect monster card

Attack: 800

Defese: 1900

'_Average Civilian Girl'_ Warrior normal monster card

Attack: 800

Defense: 400

'_Book of Ages'_ Spell card

Effect: Any summons, sacrifices, or life point loss from your opponent's previous turn is negated.

Jade widened her eyes, the card she just drew seemed good, it might even help her win the game, "I place one card face and summon one monster card in defense position, then I activate the spall card _'Book of Ages'_ and negate your last turn." She let a light smirk grace her lips as a foreign look began to spread on Drew's face.

"What!" Drew shouted, saying "let me see that!" grabbing the card before she could do anything and looking it over like it was some kind of fake before handing it back to Jade grudgingly.

"Fine! But you won't win this!" he said as his facial expression was one of annoyance.

Jade then chirped an "Uncle Jackie" before returning back to the game, "Then I'll have '_Go Fu, The Mercenary'_ attack your life points directly."

"I activate my trap card _'Tyrannical Gaze'_" Drew yelled.

Jade flipped one of her cards, "And I activate my quick-play spell card _'Counter Spell'_ negating your trap's effects."

"Angry Crow Takes Flight!" Jade yelled out of nowhere as Drew lost the game ended with her the victor. Jade could tell from the look of anger and disbelief on his face that he hadn't seen that coming.

Drew pointed an accusing finger at Jade's face, "You said you didn't know how to play!" he shouted angrily, right as the recess bell rang. Muttering angrily, Drew gathered up his cards and headed back to class before turning back to her and angrily pointing again, "You better be at the San Francisco Tournament Mummy Girl! Then we'll see who the better card player is!" he shouted one last time before turning on his heel and walking away from her **(10.)**.

Jade hurried to gather up her cards rather excitedly at her win. She took it back, today had been a great day! With all her stuff in tow, Jade made her way back to class while making a mental note on the San Francisco tournament, she would have to ask Uncle or Tohru to take her.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So, this story was made more in an alternate reality sort of mind. I kind of wanted to hint on that in first chapter when Shadow Jade met the Ancient Egyptians. It's more like world one had evil jade, world two has good and innocent jade, and evil jade crosses over. Slowly corrupting innocent and good jade, MUAHAHHAHAHHAH!

Also about the Dual, I'm aware that its crappy in some senses, but I'm trying to test out different ways to put the things on paper, **so give me a review saying what you think on each way** so I can make it better.

Also, this week is finals week for me so I prolly won't have a chapter for next week, so when I get the time I'll work on chapter 3, or try to put some more content into chapter 1, or this chapter depending on what you think of it.

Other than that, TTFA! CryptIXeeper out!

* * *

**INDEX**

**1.)** Mummy Girl – Drew's unfriendly nickname for Jade Chan, (replacing Ninja Girl) because of Jade's stories about her uncle Jackie in Egypt. Used because she does exaggerate some of the stories she tells 'slightly'.

**2.)** The card is a picture of Jade Chan's usual civilian and adventure wear, only the girl wearing it has a different face.

**3.)** The card's scenery depicts the same scene that was in Jackie Chan Adventures Season 2, Episode 6: Queen of the ShadowKhan. The spiky haired shadow is Hak Foo, and unlike the episode, the girl is in a fighting stance and not barefoot.

**4.)** Kāfēi means coffee according to Google translate when you sound out its Chinese symbols in English. I know, creativity loves me.

**5.)** I made that up, I'm just in one of those moods.

**6.)** 'Official Ranking Game' is a BS technical term I came up with that basically means you're playing for cards. It's like the Kaiba Tournament where who ever won got the loser's rarest card. I think Pegasus had that in the Duel Kingdom arc so I'm figuring on making it an official rule for future Tournaments.

**7.)** Jade read up on how to play the game, not 'HOW' to play the game. Course I'm not an avid Yugioh card player so I'm kind of speaking out of my ass when saying that.

**8.)** Ok, Big flashing sign in multicolor lights right here. I'm gonna try…to make these duels in the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime spirit. That means that during the duels, it might come off as a bit corny. I don't think Jade will ever succumb to the tried and true Yu-Gi-Oh! spirit right now, but I'm not gonna cross my fingers in she'll **reasonably** go down that route when gains more confidence. So just to let yah know, I'll try to portray dueling a little or just as much as the anime does. This is a crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh! for a reason.

**9.)** Ahhahahahaha, Drew and drew, I just noticed that. But in this case, No Pun!

**10.)** Drew keeps his cards because Jade doesn't know how an 'Official Ranking Game' works and no one seemed entirely privy to informing her to such information.


End file.
